Grand Priest (Dragon Ball Series)
Great Priest (大神官, Daishinkan) is an Angel residing in Zeno's Palace, serving as an attendant and adviser to Zeno and Future Zeno. He is the father of all 12 Angels who serve the Gods of Destruction. Appearance The Grand Minister is a short, male, angel with blue colored skin and white-colored slicked back hair. The Grand Minister has thin hook-curved, eyebrows. Above his head he possesses what appears to be a blue-colored halo that autonomously floats above him. The Grand Minister's apparel consists of a dark blue long sleeved shirt with baggy shoulder pads that runs beneath his red-colored, belt with the Kanji symbol for "Great." The shirt is complimented by a matching color pair of baggy pants, and white boots that run beneath his shins. Personality The Great Priest is calm and polite, however, most of his personality still remains quite enigmatic. He has an easygoing personality, and is not as stern as Zen-Oh's attendants. Similar to his children with their respective God of Destruction, the Great Priest apparently acts as the personal adviser and aid to Zen-Oh. To which, he knows how to talk to the childish supreme god, able to passively calm him down and make him listen to reason, he is usually the one who handles the most responsible part of Zen-Oh's authority, making him a royal vizier of sorts. He also finds Goku's casual attitude to Zen-Oh amusing, even laughing when he gave Zen-Oh his nickname. Also like his children, he takes most situations with a blissful indifference, as he plainly revealed the two Zen-Oh's intentions of erasing all losing universes. This indifferent attitude was shown again with the erasure of Universe 9, showing no concern for the trillions of deaths that took place. At the same time, he does believe in order and manners, as he sternly told Goku to settle down and keep quiet during the opening of the exhibition match between Universe 7 and Universe 9. He showed this side of him again as he caused an agitated Beerus (who was upset about the match between Basil and Buu) to calm down with a simple glare scaring the latter into silence. Still, he's shown to be flexible and even a bit informal as he didn't mind when Goku greeted him normally instead of getting on his knees like the gods did when he arrived at the Supreme Kai's Planet. Biography Background Almost nothing is known about the Grand Minister's past except that apparently, he has served Zeno for thousands of years. At one point in his life, the Grand Minister had twelve children.2341. In the anime, at some point, his power was said to be one of the top 5 fighters of all the universes. In the manga, the Grand Minister had been seen as the most powerful fighter of all universes. Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga The Great Priest greets Goku, Shin, and Whis when they arrive at Zen-Oh's Palace after Goku was invited. He then escorts them to Zen-Oh. While Zen-Oh's attendants felt that Goku was disrespectful for being so casual with Zen-Oh, the Great Priest chuckled a bit at this. He then tells Whis that he has some interesting friends and would like to know more. Great Priest accompanies Whis, Shin, Goku and Future Zen-Oh to meet Present Zen-Oh. He asks his son if this was his idea, which Whis denies and says it was Goku's. Whis then asks his father to visit Universe 7 at any time. The Great Priest then replies he will at some point. Universe Survival Saga Video Game Appearances Grand Minister makes his debut appearance as a playable/support-type character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, being introduced in the sixth mission of the original series. He is mentioned by Whis in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, who notes that both his father and Vados helped in his own training. His halo appears as an equipable accessory and his clothing options can be obtained as well, both of which can be purchased from the TP Medal Shop. Voice actors * Japanese: Masaya Takatsuka * Funimation dub: Josh Grelle * Brazilian Portuguese dub:' Yuri Chesman' * Latin American Spanish dub: José Arenas * Italian dub: Matteo Zanotti * Portuguese dub: Quimbé * Spanish dub: Salvi Garrido Trivia * The Grand Minister is the only angel to be shown having his halo standing above his neck, and to not have a staff. However, in the manga, he is shown to be able to manifest a staff when needed. * He is the only angel that's independent of a God of Destruction and Supreme Kai. Other exceptions include any angels that have had their universe erased in the Tournament of Power (Mojito, Cus, Sour, Vados, Cognac, Campari, and Marcarita). * He is the second known person to cause the gods to kneel down out of fear. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes